First Time
by Shadowblood13
Summary: One-shot. Jack and Damien's anniversary plans go outta hand and get naughty! My first time writing M rated stuff, my friend dared me -.- No flames! Constructive criticism much welcomed. Sorry if it sucks!


(Jack's POV)

The scents in the kitchen were smothering was our three month anniversary and while Damien had woken me up today with a bouquet of red roses and breakfast in bed.I had to now rush to get things done.

I'm already done up our bedroom.I placed some lavender scented candles and littered some petals onto the was the big night and Damien was the one.I took a deep breath,trying not to get nervous...yet.

I placed the pasta on the table and tried to place the finishing touches on the sauce to make it would be home any moment as I thought,he came in through the door,grinning as he sniffed the air.

He came up behind me,wrapping his arms around by waist as he hugged me.I leaned into him,heat radiating from both of spun me around and attacked my lips in a vicious kiss.

Running my hands up his chest,I kissed him back hard,a small growl escaping from my pulled back panting,his dark bule eyes sparkling.

"I'll let you get back to your cooking then."Damien said,guving me one hard quick kiss before starting to pull away slowly.

Oh god,I thought as I clicked off the fire.I won't be able to make this night as romantic then.I pulled him back to me by jis tie and kissed him was turning me on so much right now.

I pulled him out of the kitchen,kissing him as I let him pin me against the wall,right next to our room door.

"Jack,if you keep up with this behaviour,I won't be in control much longer."Damien muttered,holding back him lust.

"Then don't."I said,pulling us into the room.

Damien kicked the door 's no going back now.

(Damien's POV)

The scent of lavender invaded me and I smiled at planned this all knew of course I'd been trying to get him in my bed all petals on the bed were so sweet.

"Like it?"Jack asked,sitting on the bed clad in his boxers as he blushed.

"It's amazing,Jack."I said,kissing him passionately.

"Thanks but aren't you a little overdressed?"he asked huskily,gesturing to my fully clothedbody.

I tried out my best sexy smile on him and he shivered in response as I started stripping.I left only my boxers on as I went over to push him onto the bed.

He fell back right in the pillows,giggling adorably.I positioned myself on top of him,straddling him as I begin to rock my hips against his slowly,drawing out moans from the both of us.

"Are you sure?"I asked softly,looking into his eyes.

"I'm sure of you."

That was all I needed.I kissed him deep as I moved along his jaw,down to his moaned deliciously as I sucked the tender skin on by his moaning,I moved down further,swirling my tongue across one nipple as my thumb rubbed the other.

Jack gasped as I sucked harder.I kissed my way down to his navel stopping short of his boxers,I looked up at him and he nodded his approval,breathing hard.

In just a moment,his boxers were gone and he began making those delicious little noises as I liked along the length of fingers twined into my hair,keeping me there,begging me for more.

I took him in my mouth sucking and running my tongue over the tip as he gasped in delight.

"Oh,oh yes!Damien!Harder!"he gasped out.

So I did and he came,shutting his eyes in ecstasy as he screamed my shivered once more as he watched me Jackie's a screamer.

"I'll need you on your hands and knees,babe."I said as he switched position.

I grabbed the bottle of lube from the table and began applying it on my really did prepare for this.

I lost my boxers as I leaned over to whisper to him.

"This will hurt a you ready?"I asked,rubbing my fingers against his hole.

"Yes."He gasped.

I plunged my first finger in and he nearly bucked under I was worried.

"Jack,do you want to continue?"I asked unsure.

"10 seconds and yes."

I waited 15 and fitted another finger in,this time,he moaned loudly,pushing up against me.

I was so hard.I slid out my fingers and positioned myself as I slid into him shivered and pushed harder against me,causing me to cry out in ecstasy.

I held on to his hips as I began to thrust in and out of him,his cries urging me on again.

"Oh my goddess!Damien!This feels so good!"his moans getting louder and louder as I followed his instructions.

I thrust into him one last time and wo both went over the edge together.I lay beside him,both of us panting.

"Jack."I said.

"Hmm?"

"I love you."I said,holding my amazing boyfriend close to me.

"I love you too,Damien."He sighed happily.


End file.
